


The Grand Scheme

by Bremmatron33



Series: Hidden Treasures [3]
Category: Transformers: Prime
Genre: nagas
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-04-15
Updated: 2019-04-15
Packaged: 2020-01-04 08:15:49
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 7,831
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18339719
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Bremmatron33/pseuds/Bremmatron33
Summary: Knock Out goes missing during shedding season. Breakdown finds him holed up in his home looking in dire need of a little tlc.





	The Grand Scheme

**Author's Note:**

  * For [birbteef](https://archiveofourown.org/users/birbteef/gifts).



 

  
It was dusky with rain as Breakdown made his way to the temple. Monsoon season still at its peak and all the snakes somber and sleepy. The beginning of a new month also meant a new shedding and then mating season for the naga once their scales were bright and colorful once more.

Starscream being an old pro despite his age and length had used his new tree to his advantage and had his shed off in less than a week and even though he was a little dull from ignoring his mineral regiment he was looking healthy and he'd been hitting on anything that moved.

Mostly he'd had his massive claws digging for Knock Out in his pit under the friendly guise of sharing his rock and the higher moister air of his tree but either Knock Out was smarter than that or his blind luck had saved him from getting snatched up somehow. Starscream only coming up with a few shed scales.

Breakdown found him doing exactly that as he entered the hazy darkness of the inner temple. He clicked his tongue teasingly as he chastised the naga. "No means no mister! Get your claws outta there."

Starscream turned slowly, in no rush. A coy yet guilty smile spread across his thin lips. "Breakdown~" He purred his handler's name. "He hasn't said no, he hasn't said anything at all like a damn coward!" Breakdown rushed forward as the snake slashed dangerously into the sand. Expertly dodging one of the larger grounding rocks as it flew his way.

"Hey, hey! Common Starscream. He's probably still shedding in there."

"He wouldn't be if he came out! I've been offering him my help for cycles!" Starscream's tail began to shake as if Knockout's silence was a personal offense.

Breakdown sighed, exhausted but a little nervous. If Starscream had really been digging in that put for hours and hed turned up empty maybe it was something more than blind luck.

Hedging his bets that Knockout could still smell him and wouldn't just bite him no matter how delusional Breakdown jumped into the sand, slowly sinking down to almost his middle with enough shimmying. It would be deep enough to still feel for Knockout and safe enough for a quick escape should he need it.

And yet as he trudged along the entirety of the pit three times he felt nothing in the sand. No signs of the naga whatsoever. "Starscream, " he called out to the snake, " can you gently comb through this please."

A glint teased the corner of Starscreams eye. "I don't know, can I keep whatever I find?"

Breakdown response was an exasperated snort but already expecting the worse he had no issue agreeing to the naga's demand. "Sure buddy, knock yourself out." Starscream quickly skipped the raking gentle or otherwise and went right to excavating all of the sand out of Knock Out's pit in a matter of seconds. The only thing the snake had to show for himself was Breakdown.

"He's gone" Starscream indignantly screeched. "How? I've been watching this damn pit all hours I know he was in there a few days ago I almost caught him when Flatline bothered me!"

"Oh jeez, let me down I gotta tell Chromia. If that other naga got in and got him somehow-" Breakdown couldn't believe that the behemoth of a naga could somehow get in and snatch up Knock Out but if Knock Out snuck out to flee Starscream's advances it was possible. The strange naga was certainly thicker and more beastly than Starscream but the local villagers and even a few of the younger acolytes might not notice the difference. Breakdown sure hadn't been able to tell Starscream and Windblade apart from just the side for a long time and Starscream did have a large band of silver close to his tail that one could reason away.

"Excuse me! You said I could keep whatever I caught, I believe I caught you."

"Screamer" Breakdown sputtered. "Knock Out's missing I don't have time for these games of yours."

"Games! You are my slave! I demand you assist me" Starscream let out a low deadly hiss, the corners of his optics pulsing a live wire red. Breakdown felt a heavy wave of energy wash over him, his whole body suddenly heavy and exhausted, his mind in a fog. But just as quickly as it took hold Breakdown shook it off. He'd grown used to the naga's weak attempts at using his thrall but unfortunately, he wasn't as finessed with his and unless he put his full force behind it, it rarely stuck. Starscream had more class than to thrall people into doing his bidding.... usually.

"Aww, now none of that. If you want a little assistance with yourself I got you. Just let me go find Knockout first. He could still be in shed. I don't want him hurting himself."

Starscream's eyes slitted in thought. "Only if you bring him back."

"Starscream!"Breakdown couldn't believe the naga.

" Fine! But if I catch you two mating in some hidden corner of the temple I swear there will be consequences."

"There will be no mating."

"Mhmm, not yet anyway." Starscream dropped Breakdown a few feet from the ground and slithered back to his tree. Breakdown breathed a sigh of relief, he knew Flatline was cool with aiding the naga's during mating but...he'd been bluffing a little. It wasn't that the naga's weren't attractive as weird as that sounded...they were just...snakes. They were snakes and they mated like snakes and Starscream's body was thicker than some trees so Breakdown had no interest in seeing what he was packing.

* * *

 

Rushing around like a lunatic Breakdown made sure to search every crevice he came across on the way to lady Chromia's room. Stopping by the four holding rooms to make sure Flatline hadn't put Knock Out away for his own good. Nothing. Thankfully the high priestess was not busy.

"Lady Chromia! Knock Out's missing!"

"What?!" She was up from her knees in a second, her keen eyes already scanning as if Knock Out could somehow sneak past her.

"He's not in his pit!"

"Well, he's not in Windblade's quarters! Certainly, he wouldn't leave." Breakdown paused at that. He hadn't...asked... if he was in Windblade's quarters. Sure he would look there but...what in the world had prompted that response?

With her standing now it was hard to ignore how unkempt Chromia was. The strands of mussed hair that had been pulled from her rolled ponytail, the messy ties on her usually intricately knotted cloth belt and the faded stains of blue and gold paint on her robes that could only have come from Windblade's intricate markings. She must have finished her shed too, if not, enough to put her paint on.

Breakdown put the obvious from his mind. "So you haven't seen him? Do you know if Flatline has?"

"I'll call him and I'll get the others to help you look. In the meantime, here." After a bit of shuffling through things, she handed Breakdown a heavy ring of keys. "That should open every door in the temple. I'll meet up with you once I get in contact with Flatline."

"Right." Breakdown rushed from the room keys in hand and unlocked every door he came across. Most were, unfortunately, empty or simply storage being private prayer rooms, viewing closets...etc. In his wild search though, he'd quickly gathered a frantic team of acolytes and the temple became a mess of hollering and drumming footfalls as dozens raced through the long halls.

In the madness, it became quite clear that Knock Out was no longer in the temple. No matter how much they screamed his name and tore through all the naga friendly spots he never responded or even made a mad dash to be free of all the noise. Even after Flatline showed up, swearing up and down that he'd seen the snake at late at least two days before, couldn't rustle him up.

Worried he tried to blindly escape Starscream's advances, Breakdown, Flatline, and a few of the older acolytes headed off to the jungle that boarded the temple, the others going to the town. Breakdown didn't think Knock Out could possibly make it that far especially still stuck in shed but he wasn't going to rule anything out.

However, the hours quickly faded and nothing turned up. For some reason Breakdown's mind instantly went to the strange Naga he'd seen the night of the festival. Surely if he'd tried to sneak in there would be signs of them...Starscream would have pitched a fit for one. If Knock Out had left on his own and crossed paths with him though....anything could have happened.

Breakdown had seen no sight of the massive beast since the night, no sign of Lockdown either. If he had to track the naga to find Knock Out he'd have no clue how to go about it. He barely remembered what the naga looked like other than he was silver and large. It would be quite the task, one he'd need multiple hunters on. Either way with the rains kicking on and off and a massive storm about to start the search would have to wait.

Breakdown headed home, getting inside just as the trees really began to sway in the wind and the rain flecked down from the leaves above. He spent two slow hours readying his meal for the night and was about to head to his living room to listen to the few radio dramas he could catch before the storm knocked the frequency free. Then he remembered he'd left the roof of his laundry room open so his clothes and plants could get a little free water.

Not wanting his house to flood Breakdown headed for the back and tried to push open the door but found it blocked. Worried he was just a tad too late he set up a small barrier of towels and shoved himself inside. He found a bit more than just his plants though.

Washed with relief at the sight of Knock Out lying under the shallow canopy of his house plants Breakdown dropped to his knees and followed the naga's long body till he found the snake snuggling a rather large ficus.  
His skin was still dusky but there were bright patches on his shoulders from his trip through the jungle. Unfortunately, there was a bit more than that too. Naga's generally shed everything as they grew from skin to hard scale and frills but it shouldn't generally be so painful and yet Breakdown's floor was smeared with blood.

It didn't take long to find the wounds, short scrapes and gashes all along Knock Out's body had long since bled and sealed but in his rough journey down the hill he'd prematurely torn some loosened scale plates on his sides that were looking rather raw and tender. They'd need to be cleaned. As soon as Breakdown's gentle hands touched skin Knock Out's whole frame tensed and his body began to shift closer to better hide among the foliage.

The snake wasn't getting out of this that easily. "Knock Out, you alright? Can you hear me, big guy?" Knockout didn't respond but he shifted from his slumber, head raising from his arms before sinking back down. "Starscream bother you so much you came all this way to visit me? Scared us all near to death. I'm gonna be treated like a fool for not noticing you snuck in here." Knockout again didn't respond, the tip of his tail just flicking weakly. The poor naga was still too deep in shed.

The first fat drops of the storm tore his attention away for the moment. Breakdown let the rain smatter across his plants and more importantly Knock Out before he grabbed the hook from the wall and pulled the large glass panels that made up the ceiling of the room closed. Just as thunder began to roll in.

The added moisture didn't help much but it at least seemed to sooth the naga in some way judging from the way he stretched back out. Breakdown returned to his spot on the wet tile, running his hands down the length of the snake's frame. Flakes of skin pulled free but not well, it came off in thin useless ribbons before snapping off. It was something Breakdown had honestly never seen before, used to just finding the thick hard scales that came off like plucked leaves rather than the thick skins but he knew what it meant. Bad shed. Poor naga hadn't even hardened his skin under his scale plates.

Breakdown gently pried at a gooey one that made up the naga's headcrest, it should have come off easy considering how gray and dull the rest of Knock Out's scales were and by how formed the plates underneath already were but it stuck fast. As slow as some naga's sheds could take Breakdown could tell this looked worse than just a difficult shed.

Perhaps they hadn't made Knock Out's part of the den humid enough? He was a hybrid and though mostly a desert naga they hadn't quite pinpointed what he'd been spliced with. It could also have been a mineral deficiency. Knock Out had been the first to stop eating and Flatline hadn't had the chance to powder all of the snake's meals with the proper silicates and minerals.

He certainly had a dilemma on his hands. First thing was first he needed to get in touch with the temple. Flatline didn't pick up but Breakdown didn't expect him to, so he called Chromia. It took a while for someone to answer, one of the acolytes but they got Flatline as quick as they could for him. The older medic groaned at the news. Of Knock Out's location and the state he was in. "Well, as annoying as that is...he's probably better there with Starscream getting friendly." Break down couldn't hold back a snort at that. "Yeah, yeah I'm working on something for him. If you got room to spare is all I'm saying the little guy should be safe with you. You're gonna have to give him a long soak in some antibacterial solution, probably force feed him some mineral cakes. I'll bring them down your way."

"B-but Flatline it's pouring down out there!" The rain was the last of Breakdown's worries. How could Flatline just suggest Knock Out stay there? Sure he helped take care of the naga but this seemed a bit beyond his abilities!

"I can see that but unless you're offering to house me too when I get there I have to head home anyway. I've got cats and I'm not talking about certain naga pussy."

Breakdown was glad Flatline couldn't see how red he was getting. For mystically worshiped creatures, he was speaking pretty blase about them. Unfortunately, he didn't have the space to keep Flatline unless he wanted to join Knock Out among the plants or on his small couch. "Will you at least keep an eye on your phone? I'm just worried."

"Breakdown, of course. Do think I'm just I'm just gonna let you kill him? You'll do fine. I can bet this isn't his first stuck shed and it won't be his last. The faster you learn to deal with it the better, he trusts you way more than he does me."

Breakdown didn't like the sound of that either. He was glad Knock Out liked him, he enjoyed the naga's company but he was a hunter and he hadn't been to the jungle for a hunt in ages. It had been so bad Moonracer had to get a new partner. Maybe..maybe Knockout would like going out to hunt in the jungle with him sometime? Breakdown shook the silly idea from his head. He didn't want the poor thing thinking he was being treated like some upgraded dog. He shouldn't be thinking so selfishly at a time like this. "I'll do my best I guess. I'll look out for you."

Setting his phone back on the wall Breakdown went back to his back room. Knockout had curled into a tight ball, his body looping around itself and the plants. Breakdown put a stop to that. If he was gonna have to get Knock Out into a tub the last thing he needed was the naga in a knot. Carefully he straightened the snake's body, zigzagging it around the various potted plants so Knockout had something to rub against.

With a sigh, he settled back to the ground near Knock Out's torso and pulled the naga into his lap. Flatline said it was safe to pick off any stuck shed as long as it came away fairly easily with no bleeding and there were plenty of peeling bits on Knockout's face, even stuck bits that were keeping his eyes shut. If he could get those off he might be able to get the naga a bit more responsive.

Knock Out wasn't a fan of that plan in the slightest. He wriggled and tried to shirk away with every touch, forcing Breakdown to put a little force behind the situation, wrapping a leg just under the snake's torso to keep him still before finding the loosest bits to peel free. With a lot of patience, Breakdown was able to free Knock Out's face leaving only his stuck headcrest which Breakdown was sure needed more time. He tossed the skin mask to the side with a small shudder and got to wicking some water from the plants to cool Knockout's face and clean off some of the gooey residue that had accumulated under the skin. Knockout leaned into his touch, his eyes opening just a crack. The usually brilliant red cloudy and unfocused. He let out a weak almost squeak of a noise.

"Aww, poor buddy. It's gonna be okay I'll clean you up Knock Out." Breakdown pat Knock Out's side as he let the naga rest his head on his lap. As the snake calmed Breakdown picked at the naga's scales trying to find which ones had been freed already but there were no good edges to start at to get the rest so he'd have to wait for Flatline to bring the brushes.

When Flatline did finally get there he gave Knock Out a quick lookover before just handing over a bag of supplies to Breakdown. Simple things mostly, mineral oil, brushes, vitamin treats, and of course the soap for Knock Out's bath. He went on at length about how long and how gentle he should be, he thankfully pried off Knock Out's stuck armor plates and immediately powdered down the raw flesh beneath. Knock Out let out a few weak hisses and groans but more or less just wriggled and thrashed uselessly until collapsing into indifferent exhaustion.

As soon as he left Breakdown started on the bath, making sure the water wasn't too hot or full so Knock Out wouldn't accidentally drown. After adding the soap all that was left was getting the snake into the tub. Bundling the naga up had been easy but getting him off was where the struggle started. Knock Out again was not happy, he quite enjoyed Breakdown's warm body and the tub was slippery and cramped and wasn't worth going into in the slightest when Breakdown was not going to be in there as well. Breakdown was getting rather good at dealing with the finicky naga though.

Breakdown tried to bluff. "Come on you big flaky baby. You gotta get in the water or you're never going to be shiny again. You should see Starscream, he looks so shiny now. You gonna let him out do you?" Knock Out only tightened around him. So his technique wasn't perfect yet. "Knock Out~ Don't make me force ya'. It's nice, nice and warm. Your skin'll get all soft and I can brush you down. You want a nice brushing?" Knock Out's face was clammy as it pressed into his neck.

"Only if you go in with." Breakdown ran his fingers through soft frills.

"You know I can't do that. There's special soap in there, plus...I need leverage. I'll be right here." The naga only tightened around him.

"No. I'm good." Breakdown sighed, tired and yet still a little amused.

"Well, I was gonna let you sleep in my bed with me once you were all peeled but I guess if you want to be a naughty naga-"

"Bed?-" Knock Out barely had time to contemplate the mysteries of Breakdown's bed when the man flexed, forcing Knock Out's vice to loosen shockingly well. Astounded, terrified and rather impressed Knock Out let out a panicked shout as he was hefted over Breakdown's head and dunked into the warm soapy water in one fell swoop.

Breakdown chuckled warmly as the naga sputtered, trying to find some sense of ground in the slippery tub. He quickly dropped to his knees and put an arm around Knock Out's waist, sliding him to the edge. "Surprised ya didn't I, haven't had a chance to go out hunting but dealing with you and Screamer I've really been working out. Gonna have to try a little harder to get the upper hand on me now pretty boy."

"Breakdown, rude!" Knock Out's tail lashed threateningly, splashing water with every flick.

"Maybe but it's for your own good and I'll still let you sleep with me tonight for your troubles. You want a vitamin snack?" Knock Out hissed but it died in his throat as he rested his head on Breakdown's bicep.

"Not hungry." Breakdown nodded, fully expecting the answer he got.

"You should at least eat one. It'll make you feel better."

"Mhmm....okay." Reluctantly Knock Out slipped further under the water as Breakdown abandoned him to find the bag of supplies Flatline had brought over. Despite being cramped the water was warm and the medicinal soap was already making his itchy shed soft and pliable. With a bit of finagling his long body, Knock Out made sure he got every inch of him good and soaked in the water. Eventually dipping his whole head under to sooth the throbbing of his head crest.

Knock Out lazily resurfaced when he felt a gentle hand on his back, Breakdown cupped his face, looking a little worried. "You alright? Want me to get you something to rest your head on?"

"You~"

"Oh well, okay. If you insist you sad noodle. Here eat your vitamin. Eat a couple while you're at it. Breakdown handed off a few of the sticky homemade treats as he resettled to the ground. Knock Out glared at them as if they were the most unappealing things in the world but popped one in his mouth regardless.

"Gross."

"I know, I've been there. I'll get ya feeling better." Breakdown spent the better part of three hours scrubbing away stuck shed and simply staying with Knock Out as he soaked and begrudgingly ate his snacks. The two staying in relative silence just listening to the thundering rain outside and warily watching the flickering lights. The man wasn't surprised, Knock Out was likely exhausted despite his small tantrums he was just glad to have the naga more conscious at all.

Breakdown made sure to be as careful as possible with his scrubbing, slow and extremely thorough and as his reward Knock Out quickly dazed, his eyes glassy and his body lax as it slithered lazily in the water. The naga starting up a strange clicking purr that Breakdown hadn't heard before. He couldn't help the pride welling in his chest at that. "Now see, ya big bad noodle. I told you I'd make sure you were alright in the end. You want another snack? Flatline brought over some of your jerky."

"Jerky."

"Yup."

"Ehmmmm" Knock Out slipped back into the water as if the jerky itself was going to come after him.

"It's okay. It'll be there when you do. You ready to get out now?" As far as Breakdown could see Knock Out was looking good. Not as vibrant as he would be in a few days after a good meal but certainly better than he had looked when he found him.

Knock Out didn't respond, likely used to the warm water and dreading getting out. Well, he had no choice. Getting a towel from the hall closet Breakdown plucked the naga from the water and wrapped his top half snug. Settling Knock Out to the floor to do one last check for any remaining shed. He peeled off one last bit still casing the naga's tail, tossing it to the side of the bath and shook on another layer of powder. It dulled how shiny Knock Out's new scales were but it would only make them more vibrant when it sunk in.

Job done, he held out an arm and let Knock Out come to him. "Bedtime Knock Out. I know I'm exhausted so I can imagine you are too." Knock Out glared at the offered hand as he finished toweling down his frills.

He slithered closer, only to grab the small canister of powder to tap lightly into his forehead. "Is that what we do in the bed? Just sleep?"

Breakdown yawned in response, his smile not leaving his lips though. "That's what I plan to do. I can turn on the radio for you to listen to some shows....or I can get you a book to read."

"I want sleep." Slipping into Breakdown's arm Knock Out coiled the rest of his body as the man stood.

"Good choice. The monsoon makes great sleeping weather." With a soft grunt, Breakdown slipped from the bathroom naga in hand.

The reveal of his small bedroom was not nearly spectacular but it was clean, his large bet taking up most of the space, the fresh sheets a dark gray dotted with uneven flecks of white. The rest of the space was taken up by four slightly overflowing dressers and one small table with a radio and a lamp. It was the definition of cozy and with the rain falling outside it was humid. Breakdown put the overhead fan on instead of the air conditioning in respect for his guest.

"Ta-da~ Now you've seen every part of my house...save for the garden I think. I'll take you out there one day. It's not all that exciting but I manage to keep up all the flowers and crops my grandad planted before he passed on so it's pretty to sit in." Knock Out hesitantly let go of Breakdown's neck as he went to explore. Setting his hands down on the mattress he gave it a push and found it soft.

"This is just like your couch. What makes it special?"

"Absolutely nothing!" Breakdown beamed impishly, "But it's nicer to sleep in for me at least. I know you guys like to ball yourselves up so you're more than welcome to take the couch if you want." Knock Out hummed in thought. His tail slowly uncurling from Breakdown's middle as he situated himself.

"It smells like you. I like it."

"Well, uhh...that's good." Breakdown took a seat on the bed himself, watching Knock Out slither in place as he tried to settle. "I'm sure it's not as nice as your sand but... good enough?" Breakdown pulled his gaze away, the heat of his room reminding him how sweaty and damp he was from bathing an unhappy snake. He pulled off his pants and shirt, letting them drop to the floor before falling back against the comfort of his mattress with a groan. His relaxation ruined by the feeling of a sharp claw trailing down his skin.

"It's nice..but slippery. I feel like I'll fall off."Breakdown watched Knock Out's claw trace through his abs, leaving light scratches on tan skin despite how gentle he was being.

"You can anchor onto me if you want, just don't go squeezing too tight."

"Of course...you're just so nice to squish."

"Oh yeah? Well, same to you." Breakdown pulled the snake into a tight hug against him, his body cold and comforting in the heat of his room. Knock Out let out a hiss of surprise but happily settled closer to Breakdown, pressing his face into the man's sweaty neck. Losing himself to Breakdown's smell.

Breakdown let out a soft grunt as Knock Out's body brushed and settled on his hip and groin, his tail winding down his leg. It was a little...friendlier than he'd planned on getting with the naga but...he wasn't complaining. Breakdown's hand found the naga's frills, slowly combing the slick almost feathers. "You good and comfy now?" Knock Out chirped in response, the content clicking purr he'd done earlier. "I'll take that as a yes."

* * *

 

The two fell asleep in a matter of minutes, not bothering to even turn the lamp off despite the storm. For the most part, it was a good nights rest but Breakdown's dreams were plagued with thoughts of naga. Well, not just naga, unfortunately, his boss was there too.

His encounter with the flustered high priestess must have stuck in his mind because he couldn't get the thought or the fantasy out of his head. Chromia straddling Windblade's middle, head thrown back in ecstasy as the naga fondled her breasts and fucked her slowly. Hungry kisses leaving streaks of vibrant paint on bared skin and fine cloth.

Of course, it couldn't simply end there though no, Starscream's advances plagued him too. The desperate naga, still so charming and proud as he beckoned from afar. His wall of a body circling around Breakdown tightly, silver scales moving closer and closer till Breakdown had no room left to run. Glowing red eyes targeted on him, massive claws snatching him up, tearing his clothes.

"Are you scared of me Breakdown." The naga purred as he brought the man closer. "You should be." Breakdown's skin broke into gooseflesh as the snake's tongue flicked teasingly against his chest. "I'm going to have so much fun with you." The naga's grin screamed danger as if he'd happily eat him if Breakdown refused to do as he asked.

Either from fear or anger Breakdown found his heart pounding painfully in his chest, a shout stuck firmly in the back of his throat but no matter how he tried to steel himself it never broke free. Until it was too late.

Breakdown's whole body went hot as Starscream only pressed a chaste kiss to his temple, the snake's croaky laugh already filling his ears and dousing Breakdown in embarrassed shame. "Such a foolish slave you are Breakdown. Who do you take me for?" Suddenly the naga's claws were gone and he was slipping from the snake's palm and hurtling towards the inky black below.

Thankfully he never made it, his brain waking him from the strange nightmare and dropping him into an even stranger one. Breakdown wasn't scared to find Knock Out in his bed, he remembered inviting him there but it was quite awkward to have him there now considering the hard-on he was sporting. Breakdown cursed his luck and tried to wriggle free but Knock Out only tightened around him. The Naga mumbling cutely in his sleep as he clung to Breakdown's chest really pinning him to the bed.

He muffled the groan that rose in his throat from the sensations the actions caused. Breakdown quickly tried to think of anything that could kill his arousal but it didn't work. To say that he'd formed a bit of a crush on the naga in his bed wouldn't be the worst thing he'd ever have to admit about his life... so to have him there, content in his bed was more than a pleasant reality. But that didn't mean he wanted Knock Out to know. Partly because he knew Knock Out did not see him that way but more importantly because Breakdown knew nothing would come from it.

Sure if he really wanted to get freaky with a monster Knock Out was perfect for it but...that was because the poor thing was stunted. With any luck, he was expected to get at least as large as Windblade..maybe smaller but Flatline was still unsure. Either way whatever fun they could have wouldn't last long. If that fun happened to turn to something more....well then he'd be in serious trouble.

He was just a simple man, he didn't hold so much reverence for the naga as Lady Chromia, willing to offer soul and body for whatever they desired and he wasn't nearly as desensitized as Flatline to treat them somewhere between important members of the village and well-loved pets. Knock Out was just a cute spunky thing with gorgeous eyes and a personality he wanted to see bloom into something more. He was happy to just be close, keep the strange sort of beloved servant vibe they had. He knew it was best to keep certain thoughts to oneself and certain fantasies just that because Breakdown was sure dicks as long as a normal man's forearm were only hot in theory.

The universe at that moment seemed against him though, Breakdown felt Knock Out shift almost teasingly as he started to wake, the weight of the naga grinding against his pinned cock. Breakdown bit into his fist. He really didn't need this right now. Warm breath tickled Breakdown's neck as Knock Out yawned. The man could only hope his bed guest would simply go back to sleep "Breakdown?" Seems that was even too much to ask for. "You smell. Something wrong?"

Breakdown chuckled nervously. "I thought I always smelled." Knock Out hummed in thought.

"Smell different now. Strong. It's good."

"Yeah?" Breakdown made another attempt to wriggle free, just his leg this time, hoping Knock Out would take the hint.

"Is it part of your display?"

"D-display? I don't know what you're talking about."

"Your mating display. Take me to your bed, douse me in your scent, slyly show off your..." The naga's muscles rippled like a shallow wave as he ground down on Breakdown's groin. "Assets?"

"Oh jeez, you can uh...you can feel that huh?"

"Not sneaky Breakdown."

"Oh well," Breakdown didn't know what to say, that it was only an accident? That he'd actually been the only naga not in his dream? He didn't want to insult Knock Out and he certainly would have preferred a dream with him in it and..well the naga wasn't recoiling in disgust at least. So he held his tongue. "I didn't want to chase you off."

Knock Out purred, his clicking low and fried. "Breakdown is a good mate. Strong, kind...handsome." Breakdown felt the light scratch of sharp claws on his collar. "I accept."

"You w-what now?"

"You cared for me during my shed. You're always caring about me. I care about you too when you don't come around...when you come around too much. So...I'll take you as my mate. For this season at least."

Breakdown's thoughts were racing, how had they gotten here so quickly? Where in the world was this going to go!? He wasn't a naga he had no idea how they mated and Knock Out was kept in captivity...did he even know? Or was he just going off what he'd learned from the other naga Swindle kept?

All of Breakdown's thoughts were momentarily swept away as Knock Out slowly unwound, his hand inching lower, his forehead pressing gently against Breakdown's own. Sharp claws brushed his skin as they dipped past his shorts.

Breakdown laughed nervously. "You sure are curious. You could ask nicely you know."

"I know humans. I've seen things, heard stories. Do...do you want to mate now?" Breakdown's brain and his erection were split on the decision. "You look confused. Are you hungry? It's morning. I know you like food in the morning."

Breakdown gave the naga a quick lookover. Knowing how bad his shed had been he should have taken the out, given Knock Out at least a day or two before dealing with the ramifications of playing along but...he was horny and it seemed so was Knock Out. "I'm good...W-what about you? You sure you're okay?" Breakdown could feel Knock Out's creaky purr.

"I want you." Well if that didn't dispell any worries Breakdown had left he didn't know what would.

"Alright...how about we start with a kiss then?"

"Kiss?" Knock Out said the word as if he'd never heard of such a thing in his life. Then again, maybe he hadn't. The naga weren't known well outside their history. How they lived together, how they loved, how they kept their families. It was all a relative mystery.

"It's just a simple thing. Human thing I guess." Breakdown reached up and cupped Knock Out's face pulling him just a bit closer to meet him as he leaned up and pressed his lips to the nagas. With Knock Out not knowing what to do it was a bit awkward but he seemed interested enough to try. It didn't take long for him to find something that worked for him and Breakdown. The two going from sweet and chaste to something much more without even thinking.

Knock Out was a unique experience, he had so many teeth. Dozens of tiny ones that were hidden just in the flesh of his top pallet. They scrapped his tongue every now and then but for the most part, they were easy to avoid. Breakdown struggled to keep in mind to stay away from the naga's just barely hidden fangs though. They were fun to tease but Knock Out couldn't help but flare them when he got excited, his mind not wholly understanding the new sensations it was going through or how it should react to them.

As Breakdown's hands wandered the naga's body, Knock Out got hissy, his clicking purr at a constant, his jaw falling open for a moment ever so often when Breakdown found a sensitive sensitive spot or tugged lightly on his frills. His long forked tongue lolling and flicking against Breakdown's face.

Likely neither realized how tightly Knock Out had coiled himself in the excitement till Breakdown moved to get a better grip on the naga and found his lower half numb. A flash of fear struck him but he happily brushed it off, far too in the mood now to care.

Breakdown wedged his palms under the tightest coil and did his best to loosen Knock Out with a chuckle. "Hey now~ I'ma need a little wiggle room if we want to take this any further." Muscle rippled against him as the naga uncoiled just enough.

"Better?"

"Well, " Breakdown let his eyes trail up and down the naga's body. "Depends where I'm aiming." Breakdown was guilty of seeing a few odd explicit films in his youth but he couldn't remember one with naga if he had seen one and Flatline hadn't given him any better idea with his diagrams. Thankfully Knock Out seemed excited for a little show and tell.

"Naughty Breakdown. I don't believe you for a second, but I'll show you." Knock Out slowly uncoiled his body a little more, hands that had been leaving almost ghosts of scars on Breakdown's neck slipped down the Naga's middle and stopped at a thick band of scale. Knock Out trailed his claws up and down the diamond band till it started to bow outward. The hint of the naga's cock peeking free.  
  
Knock Out however focused his attention to the bottom of the diamond, the snake hissing and clicking as he buried his long claws into the hidden opening. Breakdown hummed slyly as he followed Knock Out's lead, lightly rubbing the head of the naga's dick. "Well, would you look at that. I would have never guessed." That wasn't entirely true he knew they were hidden behind a special scale plate Breakdown had just assumed from Flatline's diagrams that the plate was down much lower. Perhaps it was on properly sized naga but he wasn't all that interested in finding out. He was quite happy with what he was dealing with.

Knock Out leaned over, nuzzling Breakdown gleefully. "Show me yours." Breakdown tugged down his shorts letting his dick spring free. Knock Out let out a small gasp, his pupils turning to slits as he took his partner in. "Thick~"

Breakdown felt his face heat. "Oh come on now, you don't gotta sweet talk me I'm already here." Knock Out only flicked his tongue excitedly.

"You deserve it, you're best human. My human." Breakdown was surprised as Knock Out kissed him, used to the naga's more common nuzzles of affection. The naga's declaration had also shocked him, his human? It was such a strange thing to hear but it made Breakdown's spark pound.

Engrossed in their kiss Breakdown pulled Knock Out close, almost shifting their positions as he started to grind against the naga's bowed scale plate. He could feel Knock Out's groan and he certainly felt the naga's claws as they wrapped around his cock and pressed it flush against his own, stroking them both.

Breakdown took Knock Out's lead, keeping one arm around the naga he let his other hand explore, trailing down smooth scales till they found Knock Out's claws in his dripping pussy. A bit cautiously he tugged out the naga's claws, spending a moment to coat his fingers in slick, teasing the rim of the thick scale before pushing in deeper. Breakdown wasn't expecting it to be as wet as it was but with all the thick ridges and strange bumps on Knock Out's own penis it made sense. He tenderly massaged the warm heat of Knock Out's slit, the walls firm and pulsing with the naga's heartbeat.

Growing familiar he quickened his pace, really going hard and deep, stimulated, hungry muscle tightening around him and seeping more slick. Breakdown broke from the kiss, breathing deeply as he tried to settle the pounding in his chest. Teasing the naga through his panting. "You excited for me? You're pretty wet and we haven't even gotten started."

Knock Out chirred something low and feral. "Very excited. I can feel you are too."

Breakdown groaned lewdly, rutting against Knock Out. "Sure am, can't lie there." A soft hiss escaped the naga as he coiled his body up, dislodging Breakdown's fingers and guiding the man's cock down to replace them.  
"Ah, gods~" Letting go of his last wisps of hesitation and fear Breakdown slicked his dick up, teasing Knock Out with shallow thrusts.

Sharp claws sunk into his flesh as he committed, still just barely fucking the naga but going deep enough to meet the tight heat of the snake's slit. It became quite obvious that Knock Out didn't do this often if he'd done it at all but Breakdown had no problem with the slow ride as Knock Out's slim tail coiled tighter around his leg and his cunt swallowed him deeper and deeper.

"B-breakdown~"

"Ah, yeah? You okay?" Nervous again about agitating the naga's tender skin Breakdown looked for any streaks of blood that could have come from his cuts or raw plates but all he found were a few shed scales littering his sheets. He swept them from the bed, grip returning to Knock Out's hips. "I'm not hurting you am I?"

Knock Out's eyes were glazed over in pleasure, mouth just hanging open as his tongue flicked the damp air. "No...just big. Don't stop."

"Well, if you insist." With patience Knock Out eased and took him smoothly, Breakdown managing an even rhythm, the two shaking the bed as the rain outside continued to pour and batter the small house. Silently Breakdown wished he'd turned on the radio but there was something so erotic and intoxicating of just the sound of their breathing, Knock Out's stuttered moans and soft muttered nonsense just barely heard over the howling wind.

Between how his dream and how tight Knock Out was Breakdown knew he wasn't going to last long. The heavy pulse of his nerves and the tickle in his groin were hard to ignore and push back and with Knock Out gasping his name, demanding him to go faster, harder, his climax hit him hard and sudden. Hoping the naga was just as close Breakdown pushed through the stars that danced across his eyes and the sudden rush of heat. Breakdown may not have been a strictly religious man but Knock Out was the closest thing to a god in his eyes and he wasn't about to leave him unsatisfied.

"Gods." He mumbled almost reverently as he stole another kiss from the naga, fingers digging into the snake's hips as he fucked him. Semen and slick leaking free with every pounding thrust and smattering Breakdown's thighs. Blood dripping down his sides from the puncture wounds the naga left behind.

"Breakdown~" Knock Out called his name between kisses, between sharp screaming gasps and high pitched keens.

Their love was a quiet back and forth of revelation and reverence. Breakdown having fewer and fewer words as his brain turned to mush fueled by nothing but desire and devotion for the creature that he'd invited into his bed. Knock Out going through very much the same.

Knock Out suddenly curled tightly against his chest, Breakdown only took a fistful of slippery frills, petting them and combing through them. He should have known the naga was close but it took the biting squeeze of his slit and the sharp pain of long fans sinking into his shoulder to realize that.

The strange mix of pleasure and pain was enough to get him to another climax. Knock Out groaning lewdly into his skin as Breakdown came hard and flooded him. The two holding each other as they basked in their euphoria. Knock Out pulling back with a soft wail as he fell back into the pillows. Breakdown followed him down, trailing rough, possessive kisses wherever he liked.

It took a moment for him to realize how hard he still was, how absolutely fearal he felt, how much he still wanted to fuck the beautiful god in his bed. With that realization came clarity he didn't know he'd ever wanted. Was this what Lady Chromia felt for Windblade? Perhaps even Flatline of Starscream? Not overly sure but some small part at least. They must surely, to be so mad as to serve the naga as they did. It was a comforting revelation, one that made his time spent and experiences lost all seem worth it.

He also had a less comforting revelation. That, sometime during their fun, the lights had gone out. The storm had knocked out the power. "Aw fuck, I gotta check on my fridge."


End file.
